


Ты мало спишь.

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по рисунку:<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/5/3/7/1/53716/76263607.jpg</p><p>ask_steve_and_tony__ice_coffee_by_artsytarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты мало спишь.

\- Кофе, - Тони разодрал рот зевком. – Боже. Джарвис, кофе…

\- Мистер Роджерс уже принёс вам чашку, сэр, - сообщил Джарвис, и Тони, силясь разлепить намертво склеенные сном глаза, вслепую потянулся, наткнулся пальцами на горячее, дёрнулся, зашипев…

Что-то – чашка, конечно, что ж ещё, - со звоном упало на пол, расплёскивая вожделенную дозу необходимого кофеина. Тони выругался бы, если б мог, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы не отрубиться прямо сейчас.

Чёрт побери эту счастливую почти семейную жизнь, в которой тебя имеют ночь напролёт, иногда переворачивая и неизменно заставляя заходиться восторгом, и в которой ты вечером плевать хотел на последствия, а вот утром, ох, утром…

Спина ныла ужасно. Задница тоже. И синяки на шее, и… да проще было сказать, что не ныло после того, как всю ночь трахался с неутомимым капитаном. Тони спал бы до полудня, нет, до вечера, он бы наплевал на все звонки и запланированные встречи, но вот беда – с некоторого времени Роджерс выступал единым фронтом с Пеппер, и это значило, что он обязательно придёт вытаскивать Тони из постели… через полторы минуты. А это явный перебор. Он, в конце концов, Тони Старк, он способен сам добраться до столовой, и...

Восемь утра. Безбожная рань. Тони практически выполз из спальни, предоставив убираться тому… он не мог вспомнить, кто убирает в его спальне, но ведь кто-то же должен?

Из столовой тянуло запахами тостов, жареного бекона и – о боже, да! – кофе. Хорошего, крепкого, единственного средства проснуться хотя бы на полтора процента, пережить неизбежную встречу в Вашингтоне, вырубиться на обратном пути домой и спать до утра, никаких капитанов, никакого больше секс-марафона, о нет, хватит с него, нужно сделать перерыв, он заслужил, ведь правда?

Стеная, он пошёл вперёд, к вожделенной подзарядке. Коридор казался ужасно длинным, плыли по обе стороны слишком пёстрые для воспалённых глаз стены, а Тони размышлял о том, как попал. Не то чтобы он всегда высыпался раньше. Смешно даже предположить, что с таким напряжённым графиком, как у него, можно выкроить лишних два часа на сон; но всё-таки были иногда и вполне мирные ночи, когда Тони успевал хорошенько потрахаться, плодотворно поработать, да ещё и выспаться.

Теперь о поработать и выспаться можно было только мечтать. Всё уходило в трах. В безудержную, оглушительную, безжалостную в своём накале еблю. И вот что ещё изменилось: больше не было приятного разнообразия. Стив имел его с вечера и до утра, с фантазией у кэпа всё оказалось в полном порядке, кончал Тони раз по десять за ночь, но блядства Роджерс не признавал, и ни о каких девочках речь уже не шла. Да что там говорить, даже шест из самолёта пришлось убрать. И стюардессы больше не танцевали, а чинно предлагали напитки и поглядывали на Тони, как ему казалось, с пониманием и сочувствием.

Вместо вечеринок у Тони теперь по вечерам был неизменный новый порядок: секс, охуительный секс, ещё секс, уже на грани обморока – и под утро, когда он уже практически вырубался, Стив позволял ему уснуть не раньше, чем выдаивал Тони досуха. Самому-то ему хватало пары часов сна, и в восемь он уже был на ногах, бодрый, с мокрыми после пробежки и тренировки волосами, а Тони отлёживался чуть не до полудня и до самого вечера чувствовал себя так, словно попался в лапы банде особенно одарённых и совершенно неутомимых сексуальных террористов.

Сегодня даже отлежаться не получится. Что за тупая манера назначать важные встречи на утро, почему не на вечер?

Он добрёл до столовой, бросил короткий взгляд на отвратительно выспавшегося Стива Роджерса, уже прикончившего завтрак и листавшего газету, дополз до стола и без зазрения совести схватил то, что стояло ближе к краю. Сел на пол, отчаянно зевнул и тут же застонал, попробовав добычу.

Капитан Америка предсказуемо предпочитал кофе с молоком и сахаром. А Тони терпеть не мог эту бурду. Он высосал глоток и скривился.

Колено Стива было совсем рядом. Обтянутое джинсами, очень удобное на вид. Тони оперся на него затылком и решил передохнуть минутку. Или две. Потом он снова сможет дотянуться до стола.

Судя по настойчивому зуду в затылке, Роджерс изучал его, внимательно и пристально. Тони не мог найти в себе сил открыть глаза и ответить стратегическим паритетом.

Трахался кэп с полной самоотдачей, пощады не давал, и Тони впервые в жизни почти всерьёз жалел о недостатке силы воли. Конечно, если бы он вчера действительно упёрся и объявил, что против...

Он попытался представить себе, как бы отреагировал Роджерс, и решил, что не хочет проверять предположения на практике.

\- Ты мало спишь, - с ноткой неодобрения констатировал Стив. Никакого смущения он не испытывал, и это ужасно бесило. – Может быть, тебе пересмотреть график?

\- Может быть, тебе пойти к чёртовой матери? – отозвался Тони. – Я умираю. Боже, я умираю, мне даже глотка воды никто не поднесёт, - он отпихнул стакан с молочной бурдой и застонал отчаяннее. – Чтоб я тебя вечером рядом с собой не видел. Я буду спать. И ночью тоже. И так до пока не решу, что тебя уже можно, наверное, подпустить к себе без риска сдохнуть от…

Он зевнул, чуть не заскулив, и со стоном протянул руку наверх.

\- Кофе, - потребовал он. – То твоё подношение я разлил, у меня проблемы с координацией. А мне же ещё ехать в Вашингтон, вносить ежемесячный обязательный платёж Белому Дому… так, Роджерс, этого ты не слышал, если ты начнёшь бороться с коррупцией, я бюджет завалю, так что даже не смей…

Что-то сдвинулось в мире, и Тони вознёсся на полметра вверх, подчиняясь крепкой хватке и оказавшись в итоге на знакомых коленях Роджерса. Чашка кофе стояла прямо перед ним, и Стив принялся поить Тони, явно не доверяя его способности справляться самому.

\- Тони, - негромко сказал он, и вибрация от этого звука отдалась у Тони в спине. – Ты не летишь сегодня в Вашингтон.

\- Это ещё какого чёрта? – поинтересовался Старк между двумя глотками. Никакого молока, сливок, сахару и прочей ерунды. Крепкий, как смола, чёрный и горький, даже глаза раскрылись. – Почему это я не лечу?

\- Это я виноват, - вздохнул Стив и свернул газету. – То есть нет, какое там виноват, просто…

\- Заканчивай стеснительный лепет и выражайся, блядь, членораздельно, - потребовал Тони, ухватил газету за край и потянул к себе. – О.

\- Вот именно, - вздохнул Стив. – Я до последнего не был уверен, что это хорошая идея. Слишком неожиданно, по-моему. Но директор настоял.

Несколько долгих минут Тони изучал передовицу, прихлёбывая кофе и натыкаясь взглядом  на ошеломлённые собственной внезапностью заголовки. Свернул газету и, не глядя, сунул Роджерсу.

Следовало, наверное, рассердиться. Позвонить Фьюри. Закатить скандал Пеппер – без неё явно не обошлось. К чёртовой матери уволить консультантов, толку с них? Из одних заголовков ясно вырисовывалась вся затея.

\- Поздравляю вас, мистер будущий президент, - сказал Тони, принялся выбираться из крепких тёплых рук. Спать хотелось по-прежнему отчаянно, хоть голова и прояснилась от новостей. Скандал, какого со времён Никсона не бывало. Хороший способ встряхнуться. Он обернулся и с удивлением посмотрел на Роджерса, вовсе не намеревавшегося разжимать хватку. – Что?

\- Ты ведь не против? - в голосе Стива слышалась неуверенность.

\- Быть твоей первой леди? – огрызнулся Тони, но попытки выдраться из тёплых рук временно оставил. – Даже не мечтай.

У Роджерса хватило совести смутиться.

\- Я вообще, - объяснил он. – В принципе ты как, не против?

\- С чего бы? – Тони откинулся на надёжного Стива, как на спинку кресла, и закрыл глаза. – Поделись, капитан, почему я должен быть против твоей внезапной карьеры?

\- У меня станет меньше времени, - сокрушённо пробормотал Стив. – Разъезды, заседания, всё в этом духе… Тони, ну вот в этом что смешного?

Тони предпочёл не отвечать.


End file.
